Rescue and Recovery
by tamara72
Summary: First Robin needs rescued. Then Maxie and Robin both need time and help to recover from con men, kidnappings, time away from their daughters, and their many losses. But they are members of the Scorpio/Jones family. A family of survivors. Lets not forget the men in their lives. How will the heartbreaks in their past effect their hopes for the future.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognize that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network._

_Author note: This is my idea of how I would imagine the whole Robin rescue would occur, and the story after it. This will be more Maxie and Robin centric and those they are close to. It will start with the rescue and moving to Maxie and Robin recovering from their ordeals over the last few years. Please read and review. I do plan on introducing some new characters in the future. Please read and review. _

Chapter 1

This bridge, why was he so drawn to this bridge? The man known as John Doe stood staring out at the water. A common occurrence since the sweet nurse, Liz had remarked at how the bridges he painted in his art therapy class reminded her of this bridge. Of course in the paintings there was always a girl with long dark hair. The therapists don't want him to try and force his memories, but he had a feeling, a bad feeling that the girl in the painting needed him to remember who he was, remember who she is.

A car's backfire makes him turn and reach for his…why is he reaching for a gun? A gun he doesn't possess. The reaction is so automatic. Why?

The cool breeze chills him. He turns to leave when an image flits across his mind. A girl with long dark hair leaning on the ledge looking out over the water…'_you ever look at the water from up here. It's so dark you can barely see it. I like to pretend it goes on forever, mile after mile with the wind.' – 'I can't handle the concept of forever. I'm working on today.' – 'I know the feeling' _He blinks and another image appears. Same girl, now she is standing on the ledge. _'What are you doing?' – 'Just looking.' - 'There isn't much to see.' – 'So why stick around? Let's go. I mean it'. _ She offers him her hand. _(Footnote 1)_

"Robin"

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

Maxie had the various applications spread out before her as she waited for Nathan to arrive. They weren't Crimson, but they were in field she loved. The opening at Deception looked to be the most promising.

"Where's Robin?"

Maxie jumped as the man sat down across from her.

"What the…I know you. You're Mr. John Doe. What do you want with me? I have to tell you I'm dating a cop, and he is on his way here…"

"Where is Robin?"

"Why would I tell you? How do you know Robin anyway? I thought you didn't know who you were." Maxie babbled indigently.

"I remembered."

"You did. That's great. So who are you and how do you know me? Are you a friend of Robin's from Paris?"

"Maxie." His tone held a note of warning in it.

Maxie's eyes widened with the familiarity, "Ja…Jason." He nodded slightly. "Prove it."

"You talked me into attending Robin's wedding." Jason said. "Now stay calm. No one knows yet and it needs to stay that way. So where is Robin?"

"In Paris. She had been working for the WSB at Crichton Clark, but quit. Which was lucky as she had left the facility weeks before it blew up." Maxie explained.

"She told you that?" Jason asked.

"No, Aunt Anna and Patrick talked to her via Skype the day after the explosion. They think she is suffering from PTSD, but she is in denial. I guess it is like the postpartum depression she suffered after Emma's birth. We are very worried about her, but we can't convince her to come home." Maxie said. "What?" Maxie asked at the look on Jason's face.

"Helena has her." Jason said.

"She's dead, but then so where you. How do you know?" Maxie asked.

"She and I escaped Crichton Clark the same night it exploded. We had to separate. Robin was heading home, but Helena must have intercepted her." Jason explained then started to get up to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Maxie asked as she grabbed his arm.

"To find Robin."

"How? You don't even know where to start looking." Maxie said. "Wait, I could Skype her."

"What?"

"I could Skype her, and you could trace her through it. Hey, if anyone can keep her on the link long enough to trace it's me. I can babble forever, and I have a lot to tell her." Maxie said. "It's perfect, but we need the computers and stuff. I wish I had paid more attention to Spinelli's technical mumbo jumbo, especially since he is all the way in Seattle with Ellie and Georgie. I'll explain that on the way." Maxie got up and started to pull Jason after her.

"Go where?" Jason asked.

"I know exactly where to go to accomplish our task." Maxie said as she began to lead the way to the door.

"Our task?"

"To save my cousin. You sought me out. You don't think you're going to exclude me now? I love danger. I even know how to handle a gun now." Maxie said.

"Maxie, where are you going?" Nathan asked as he came in the door.

"Come on. I'll explain on the way."

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

Patrick, Sam, Dante & Lulu stood in Anna's office to discuss the Luke situation.

"I need to see my dad for myself. I still can't believe he would be behind Gabriel's death." Lulu said.

"I have a call into Robert. He is using all of his resources to track Luke's whereabouts. Monica and Michael have provided the Quartermaine jet for our use. So, we can be ready to head out as soon as we have a location. Robert will provide WSB support for us." Anna informed them.

"So we just wait." Dante said frustrated.

"We have already arranged for Olivia to watch Rocco." Lulu said.

"Emma and Danny are with Mac & Felicia." Patrick added.

"Julian surprised my mom with a romantic getaway while Molly is in Connecticut visiting Kristina for the week." Sam explained. "I know you are not a fan of Julian, but honestly my mom needed the break for a little bit."

They continued to discuss their plans concerning Luke until Anna's cell phone rang.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

"Oh, just get out of my way." Maxie ordered as she barged past Nikolas's butler and into his house followed by Nathan and Jason.

"Maxie, what are you doing?" Nikolas asked as he turned in surprise.

Maxie took in the occupants of the room, Nikolas, Brit and "Lucky, thank God you are here. We need to use Nikolas's computer equipment, but you being here to help are an answered prayer. I know you are no Spinelli, but you are far better with computers than the rest of us combined." Maxie said with relief.

"Us?" Lucky asked well used to dealing with Maxie.

"Nathan, Jason and me." Maxie said with a wave of her hand. "They can explain after you set up the computers so that you can trace Robin's whereabouts while I Skype with her." Maxie explained.

"Jason?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes, but he's not nearly as important as finding out where your evil grandmother has my cousin." Maxie stated.

"Helena is dead." Nikolas said.

"Like we don't know a multitude of people that have returned from the 'dead', your mom, both your fathers, Brit's father, my dad, Anna, Robert, Robin, Holly, Brenda, Edward, AJ, Jason, and Lucky." Maxie pointed at Jason and Lucky when she mentioned their names. "Do you want me continue?"

"I have missed you, Maxie Jones." Lucky said with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Maxie and pulled her into a hug. After giving a kiss to her temple he said, "Let's find Robin."

"Thank you." Maxie gave an exasperated sigh.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

"Robert, what do you have for me?" Anna said as she answered the phone. "Are you sure...Jerry Jax is involved as well...Your team will meet us there...Thank you."

"Well?" Dante asked as Anna hung up.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

"Maxie?" They all heard the surprise in Robin's voice but stayed out of sight as Maxie began talking to her cousin.

"I got your Skype link from Aunt Anna; I just needed to talk to you. You won't believe the mess I have again made of my life. You know I went away to find myself. Before I left, I met the guy who was subletting my apartment, Nathan, nice, handsome; Lulu calls him Detective Sexy Pants. Yeah, he's a cop, too. He even suggested I should stay, but do I take that as a hint from the universe, NO! I still leave. And I meet Levi, this free spirited, yoga loving, vegan eating, save the whales type a guy, and I fell for his nonsense, hook, line and sinker. Only to discover it was all a con. His name wasn't Levi Dunkleman. It was Peter Harrell Jr, though Lulu and I have decided to refer to him as The Loser Who Should Not Be Mentioned. Did you know that my mom was engaged to a man before my dad? It was part of this whole Aztec treasure adventure that involved not only my parents, but yours and Lulu's as well. But I think this was all before you knew that your mom was your mom and your dad knew of your existence. Anyway…"

"So, Detective Sexy Pants." Britt whispered with a smirk at her brother.

Nathan just rolled his eyes. "If anyone can talk nonstop for as long as we need, it's Maxie."

"When does she breathe?" Nikolas asked.

"I've yet to figure that out." Lucky responded with a fond smile.

"And then there we were, standing in a room with dead bodies kissing." Maxie told her cousin.

"Was it good?" Robin asked.

"It was amazing. Lucky was probably the best kisser I had ever been with, but the kiss with Nathan blew it out of the water. I forgot there were two dead bodies in the room with us, but then we needed to escape, so after a brief tutorial about using a gun…"

"Is there was to see if anyone is monitoring Robin's friends and family? Victor kept her at Crichton Clark, by continuing to threaten her family, especially the most vulnerable members like Patrick, Emma and Maxie." Jason asked.

Lucky grabbed another laptop. "Let's see what I can find."

"Robin, he's a good guy. He's honest, reliable and patient, so very patient. I have certainly tested it enough. Though, I'm sure you're not surprised. But, I'm scared. I don't completely trust myself. I need you here. When are you coming home?" Maxie asked.

"I can't yet, I need to stay here. Rebuild my life." Robin said.

"That's what I thought I was doing, but it just led to disaster. You are needed here. Emma needs you, and I need you. You need us to help you rebuild your life." Maxie pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I just can't come back yet." Maxie could see that Robin had tears in her eyes as well. "I need to be here."

"Then I will come visit you. I haven't found a job yet, I have the time." Maxie suggested as she saw Lucky raise his thumb that he had a lock on the location.

"No. Not yet. I'd love to see you, but just allow me this time alone first." Robin pleaded teary eyed. "I need to get going. I will talk to you again. Everything will be okay, Maxie. I love you."

"I love you, too." Maxie said just before Robin disappeared from the screen.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as he knelt down beside her and offered her a tissue.

"I will be when we find her." Maxie told him as they both stood and moved to join the others around Lucky. "She said she needed to be there. She believes that, but she doesn't want to be there. She hates lies, so she avoided it because she knows I could tell if she wasn't being truthful."

"Where is she?" Jason asked.

"I will have the results in a moment, but while we wait, look at this." Lucky turned the laptop to face everyone. "The same video signal was being transmitted out of all these places."

Maxie's eyes widened seeing not only her apartment, but Patrick's home and Anna's home on the screen.

"That is how they are controlling Robin. They have been letting her know that they can hurt her loved ones at any time." Lucky said.

"We need to make sure Maxie, Emma and Patrick are protected while we go after Robin." Nikolas said.

"I'm going with you, and don't even try to stop me." Maxie said crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

"I can go warn Anna. I'll take Spencer with me." Britt offered.

"I'll send my security team with you as well. I'll also get my jet ready to take off. Where are we heading?" Nikolas asked.

"Paris." Lucky said as Robin's location popped up on the screen.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

"Where is my dad?" Lulu asked.

"Paris."

_To be continued_

_Footnote 1: the words in italics were from General Hospital episodes that aired in 1996. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognize that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network._

Chapter 2

"I don't like this." Nathan muttered as they prepared to break into the Paris _Miscavige Hospital for the Criminally Insane._

"It will work. None of your will let anything bad happen to me." Maxie said as she smoothed out her scrubs and ran a hand through her recently dyed dark brown hair. "I just hope this washes out in one or two washes like the box said it would. My coloring isn't suited for brown hair."

"At least you still sound like the Maxie we know and love." Lucky commented then turned to Jason. "Nikolas is in and searching for Helena."

"Let's go." Jason ordered.

Maxie took the gun Nathan handed her and followed Jason into the underground entrance.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

"I will be waiting and listening to your signal. Stay together and if you feel it is too dangerous call for backup and get out of there." Anna ordered as Sam, Patrick, Dante and Lulu got ready to enter the Paris Miscavige Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

"I can't believe this is where they followed by father to?" Lulu asked.

"It is definitely where Jerry belongs." Sam commented.

"The backup is all in place. It's time to go in." Dante said.

"Be careful." Anna said.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

Jason pulled the key card off the unconscious guard and handed it to Maxie.

"Jason, she's here." Lucky said as he checked out the monitors, "Cell A-6"

Jason led the way and the others followed. When they reached cell A-6, Jason, Nathan and Lucky provided cover while Maxie opened the door.

"Robin." Maxie sighed with relief seeing her cousin sitting chained to a bed.

"Maxie, what are you doing here, and what did you do to your hair?" Robin asked.

"I'm the decoy." Maxie said shaking her brown locks.

"No, you have to get out of here. Helena will kill you, Emma and Patrick." Robin said as Jason moved forward to examine her handcuffs.

He pulled them off the side and prepared to shoot them off.

"Oh, no not again." Robin ordered.

"I was going to warn you this time first." Jason said. "Emma is safe."

"Jason…what happened?" Robin's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hit by a car, a little facial reconstruction, and some short term memory loss or we would have been here sooner." Maxie responded for him. "Nathan can pick the lock."

"Nathan, this is my cousin Robin." Maxie made the introductions.

"Sorry we aren't meeting under better circumstances." Nathan said.

"Same here. I've heard a lot about you." Robin responded shooting Maxie a knowing look.

"We need to get out of here." Lucky interrupted from the doorway.

"We need to free Luke first." Robin said.

"Luke? My dad is here?" Lucky asked.

"Yes, the real Luke is locked down here. The imposter Luke has been roaming free for months." Robin explained as she led the way to Luke's cell.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

_"_My Lady, we have visitors." One of Helena's guards informed her.

"Bring them to me." Helena ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." The man responded and left the room.

"What are you up to, Grandmother?" Nikolas asked as he entered the room.

"Nikolas, my dear, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Helena smiled.

"What are you up to?" Nikolas asked.

"Who says I am up to anything?" Helena asked leisurely.

"I know you; you are always up to something." Nikolas replied.

"Just sit and relax, my dear boy. I will tell you all when the rest of my unexpected guests arrive." Helena said taking a seat on the couch. "So how is my dear great-grandson Spencer?"

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

Robin stayed close to Luke and Lucky as they wandered through the halls in search of a way out. She hated that they had separated, with Nathan and Jason staying with Maxie, but she understood the reason behind it. With Maxie as the decoy, Jason must stay with her to make it look like Maxie was Robin. She just prayed Maxie wasn't hurt, that none of them were.

"This way." Luke said as they headed toward another stairwell.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

"What are Sam, Patrick, Lulu and Dante doing here?" Maxie whispered.

"I don't know." Nathan responded. "Though Dante was working on some off the record case for the commissioner."

"We are not leaving here without them." Jason said as he began to lead the way to follow the men leading their friends away.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

"There you are. Welcome." Helena greeted the group as they were led in.

"Oh, I see we have guests." Jerry Jax said as he entered the room and leisurely took a seat.

"Helena." Lulu bit out, "where is my father."

"So much fire; no wonder my darling son wanted you so much." Helena said. "And the fair Samantha such a pleasant surprise, but Dr. Drake, you really should have stayed out of this. You were such a useful way to control the little ex-wife of yours, but she been needing a little reminder of our power."

"What about Robin?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, yes, I forgot that you all are so far out of the loop. It all started with the threat on Jason, but of course all along my dear brother-in-law, Victor would have started by killing little Robin's family first. There are so many of you to choose from. But little bird got a little antsy and tried to fly home, so Victor sent a little message of what would happen if she tried to leave again." Helena said.

"What message?" Dante asked.

"A little car accident, you and your daughter were the targets. If that woman had minded her own business, her son would be alive." Helena informed them. "Victor would have loved to be the one to tell you himself, but unfortunately that horrid Dr. Obrect murdered him. I never understood what he saw in the woman."

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

"Nathan." Maxie squeezed his arm as they hid outside the room listening to Helena's tale.

"On your mark, we go in." Nathan told Jason quietly not wanting to focus on the new information he was learning about not only his father but his mother as well.

Jason nodded in response.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

"The night Crichton Clark exploded; she almost made it home to you. She and Jason escaped, but I recaught our little bird before she could make it home. Oh, how she wanted to go."

"Jason's dead." Patrick said.

"No, that is just what she told you. Did you and Samantha think you could snoop around Crichton Clark without Victor knowing? He let her know that if she told you the truth; the only way you and Samantha would be leaving Crichton Clark was in a body bag." Jerry contributed to the conversation. "I don't know why he didn't just take you out then and there."

"Jason's alive?" Sam asked.

"I believe so. We were not as successful at containing him as we were Robin." Helena answered.

"Where is Robin?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, in a safe place. Don't worry; we will make sure she sees your body before it is disposed of." Jerry promised. "May even have her perform an autopsy on you. That should be fun to watch."

"Sorry to interrupt." Fluke said as he and two men entered holding Julian and Alexis by gun point.

"Dad." Lulu exclaimed but the guards prevented her from going to him.

"What is Luke Spencer's brat doing here?" Fluke asked irritated.

"She paid us a little visit. Which should come in handy, since I'm still needed an incubator for my newest grandchild?" Helena gestured to the blue canister displayed on the desk in the room.

"You are not going to touch her." Dante said fiercely stepping in front of his wife.

"Oh, we have no problem killing you, but I already promised to take care of Dr. Drake first." Helena said.

"Freeze." Nathan called out as he, Jason and Maxie entered with guns at the ready. Maxie kept her face obscured by her hair.

"Oh, you've always been such a bother." Jerry said shooting Maxie.

Patrick struggled with the guards to get to the person he believe to be Robin.

"Don't try it, Mr. Morgan, or your wife will be next." Fluke warned as Nathan knelt down to check Maxie.

"Why did you do that? I still needed her." Helena complained.

"We have Dr. Drake. I'm sure he would do anything to ensure the protection of his daughter, father and brother." Jerry responded.

Nathan worked to keep his reactions in check as he knelt next to Maxie and checked her pulse then reached under her and came up with a bloody hand.

"I guess your rescue mission is for naught." Fluke said.

"I wouldn't say that." Luke announced from the other side of the room as an explosion rocked the building.

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognize that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network._

Chapter 3

"All clear." Robin heard one of the WSB agents call out.

"Thanks." Robin said to Julian Jerome who had pulled her down and covered her when the shooting began.

"You're welcome. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, but you aren't" She responded with concern upon seeing the blood on his shoulder.

"It's just a nick." He said as he winced when she checked it out.

"Julian." Alexis sounded relieved as she crawled over to them.

"You're okay. Is Sam okay?" Julian asked as Robin showed Alexis how to apply pressure to Julian's wound.

"Yes." Alexis nodded to where Sam, Patrick and Nikolas were climbing out of their hiding spot. "Are you okay, Robin?"

"I'll survive." Robin responded as they watched Lulu rush over to check on her dad.

"I told you I wasn't working for Luke Spencer." Julian said to Alexis.

Alexis sighed as she hugged him.

"We're okay here. Go check on your family." Julian told Robin.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

Nathan and Jason rushed to pull the turned over couch off of Maxie.

"Maxie, are you okay?" Nathan asked with concern as he pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I just had the wind knocked out of me." Maxie responded.

"I was so relieved when I felt your pulse." Nathan said before hugging her.

"I'm glad you made me wear the bullet-proof-vest under the scrub top. Help me stand up." Maxie said.

She was barely on her feet when she was nearly tackled by Robin.

"You scared me half to death! Lucky had to restrain me from running in when Jerry shot you." Robin hugged Maxie tightly until heard you slight gasp of pain.

"You're hurt." Robin pulled pack slightly.

"Just sore, and the vest feels a little tight. Help me get this off." Maxie said.

Robin helped her remove the blood soaked scrub top and tossed it on the ground. "I'm glad you thought to grab this." Robin told Jason as she examined the bullet hole in the nearly empty blood bag they had swiped from medical facilities. Nathan examined where the bullet had hit the vest before he helped to remove the vest from Maxie as Lucky came across the room the join them.

"Without this, she would have been killed instantly." Nathan said tossing the vest to Jason. Lucky stepped forward to examine the vest with Jason. Robin and Maxie paled at the thought. Nathan moved behind Maxie taking her right hand in his right hand kissing the top of her head as Robin began to exam Maxie. Nathan felt Maxie squeeze his hand when Robin poked around the tender area from the impact of the bullet.

"I told you that the decoy plan would work." Maxie said to Jason and Lucky.

"This was your idea!" Robin and Maxie turned to see their very serious fathers standing before them.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

"Are you both okay?" Nikolas asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Patrick responded as they watched Robin race across the room toward Nathan and Jason.

"Thank God, Nathan made Maxie wear a bullet proof vest." Nikolas said with relief.

"Maxie." Patrick and Sam turned to gape at him.

"She decided we needed a decoy, and you know Maxie. Once she sets her mind on something, no one is going to stop her especially when someone she loves is involved. She had to promise not to leave Nathan's sight." Nikolas responded. "When Jason regained his memory, he was concerned that in the month that he had been back in Port Charles he hadn't seen Robin once. So he went in search of Maxie."

"Why, Maxie?" Patrick asked.

"She's Maxie, but to Jason, she is a known quantity." Nikolas responded.

"He spent enough time around her when she was involved with Spinelli." Sam admitted. "But why didn't he contact me?"

"You will have to ask him. Lucky had just arrived planning to stay with me while he saw his sons when Maxie comes barging in with Jason and Nathan. We tried to reach you before we left, but apparently you were on your way here as well. I did assign guards for Spencer, Emma, Mac and Felicia when it became apparent that Helena and Victor were using threats to her loved ones to control Robin. Anna is going to want to have all your homes swept for video equipment and listening devices when we return home." Nikolas explained.

"Sam, Nikolas, Patrick, are you alright?" Alexis asked as she and Julian joined their group.

"Yes, we are all fine." Nikolas responded.

"Is that really Jason?" Alexis asked.

"Yes." Nikolas responded.

"I don't understand. I thought Robin had gone to Africa." Sam said.

"That was just a cover story. Victor Cassadine came to Robin last February and said he had a cryogenically frozen Jason, Helena and Stavros that he wanted her to find a way to revive. That if she didn't help, he would kill Jason. If she told someone, he'd kill Jason." Patrick explained.

"She told you." Sam said.

"I was the only one to know, and Victor was not happy about it." Patrick responded.

"Even more reason for him to cause the crash that killed your son." Nikolas said.

Patrick nodded as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"I had thought about telling you numerous times after we began trying to find out who caused the accident, but then I saw Robin at Crichton Clark and she said that Jason was dead. So I decided to not say anything." Patrick explained wearily. "I was so angry that she didn't come home after the accident, and then when she said Jason was dead and she still wouldn't come home. I believed she thought her work was more important than her family."

"You thought she had a choice in the matter." Alexis reasoned. "Most of my family is very good at ruining other people's lives in order to get their way."

"Jason's alive." Sam said sounding like she was still trying to believe it. "I guess that could explain Danny's reaction to him."

"And the evidence of brain surgery." Patrick added.

"Man, our lives are such a mess." Sam sounded so weary.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

"Dad." Robin and Maxie responded in union.

"How could you two do something so reckless…?" Robert began.

"So dangerous, so…so…" Frisco added.

"So like their fathers." Lucky finished.

Said fathers shot him a dirty look before they grabbed their respective daughters and hugged them tightly.

Then they switched girls.

"Hello, sweetheart. So glad you followed your family's tradition of coming back from the dead." Frisco hugged Robin tightly.

"You scared about ten years off of our lives, but we're so proud of you." Robert told Maxie.

"Both of you." Frisco added.

"Thank you, Uncle Robert." Maxie said as he released her. She stepped back against Nathan, and felt his arms wrap around her waist as she relaxed against him. "Lucky, Jason, and Nathan, these are our fathers, Robert Scorpio and Frisco Jones." The men all nodded, Frisco taking an extra measure of Nathan.

"Thank you for coming after my daughter." Robert said.

"Anytime." Lucky responded. "How did you know to come?"

"Anna requested WSB backup as Dante, Lulu, Patrick and Sam were searching for Luke." Robert said. "I came along to find out what kind of trouble my old friend was in."

"I've been working with a team to bring down Jerry Jax and the head of the Jerome family. We were surprised to run into each other when we got here." Frisco explained.

"Your mother is going to blow when she learns you have been basically kidnapped by the Cassadines for the past several months." Robert stated.

"Wait until she learns that Julian Jerome took a bullet for her." Maxie added.

"So, I guess the fact that Julian has been an informant for the WSB for the last several months in order to bring down the Luke imposter after he tried to kill Lucas is not going to go over well either?" Frisco added.

"Speaking of…" Jason nodded to the woman entering the room.

Anna Devane rushed across the room pulling her daughter and goddaughter into her arms.

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I, the author of this fiction recognize that all characters and certain themes contained within are owned solely by the network._

Chapter 4

"Mom, I'm fine. Dad has two WSB agents posted outside the exam room, so I am not going anywhere without you. They've run my bloodwork, but they are going to forward the results to General Hospital. Maxie is the one who was shot. Please go check on her. Your daughter is fine; go check on your goddaughter." Robin tried to reason with her mother. They had arrived at the hospital a couple hours early, and Robin was just waiting for them to bring her release papers.

"Fine, fine." Anna said smoothing down Robin's hair.

With one last glance at her daughter, Anna exited the exam room.

Robin finally relaxed now that neither of her parents was hovering over her. She was free. She could go home and be a mother, be a…ex-wife. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Patrick. Soon after her mother's arrival on the scene, she, Maxie, Julian, Luke, and the other injured agents were ushered off to the local hospital. She has been so busy answering first the doctor's questions then her parent's, that she really hadn't had a chance to really realize she was free, or to ponder the uncertain future before her.

The exam door opened, and Robin jumped in reaction relaxing only when she saw who it was.

"Jason." She sighed as she moved to give him a hug. "What happened to you after we separated?" She asked as she pulled back.

"I was hit by a car. I ended up at GH. They performed surgery including facial reconstruction. I couldn't remember anything about my life except for small things. Elizabeth was my nurse and seemed familiar. I remembered Jake's name and the image of a dark haired girl standing on a bridge." Jason responded. "I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner."

"They didn't harm me. They needed me for something, but I don't know what. I was just kept in that room you found me in. I was given three meals a day and my meds. They needed to keep me health, or at least Helena did." Robin responded. "Have you had a chance to talk to Sam?"

"No."

"I haven't had a chance to talk to Patrick either."

Robin flinched when they heard a loud crashing noise from out in the hallway.

"Sorry, I don't think my body knows that I don't have to be scared anymore." Robin said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jason just wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. Robin buried her face in his chest and began to cry.

At the knock on the door they both turned, Robin wiping tears from her eyes as they watched Patrick and Sam enter the room.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

"Nathan, please just relax." Maxie said as she sat on the gurney and watched him pace. "I'm the one wearing blood drenched clothes."

"I'm just thankful it isn't your blood." Nathan said as he stopped in front of her and took her hands. "I don't know how I kept from shooting Jerry after he shot you."

"I had to physically restrain Robin from running into the room with guns blazing. She's tiny, but powerful." Lucky commented as he entered the room with a duffle bag.

"It must be a family trait." Nathan commented earning a smile from Maxie.

"How are you feeling?" Lucky asked Maxie.

"Sore, but grateful. The doctor, according to my amazing translator here, said I would be bruised and sore for a while." Maxie responded as Lucky came forward and hugged her.

"What's this?" Maxie asked as Lucky set the duffle bag on the gurney next to her.

"The change of clothing you brought." Lucky responded and stepped back as Maxie immediately ripped into the bag.

"Bless you."

"I gave the clothes you brought for Robin to Patrick. He was getting ready to go see her." Lucky told them as Maxie grabbed her clothes and started remove her blood stained clothes. Both men immediately turned away to give her some privacy.

Maxie just shook her head with a laugh since she wasn't the least bit shy about her body.

"Okay, I'm decent." Maxie said. "Now, I feel better. All that's left is to wash this color out of my hair. The box said 1 to 2 washes, I hope it is accurate though it may be fun to see the look on my mom and Mac's faces when I arrive with dark brown hair, it may distract them from the whole getting shot thing."

"I don't think they will be distracted from the fact that Jerry Jax shot you." Anna said as she entered the exam room.

"How's Robin?" Maxie asked.

"She's fine. I think I was stressing her out, so she sent me to fuss over you." Anna responded hugging Maxie. "She is just waiting for her release paperwork."

"So am I." Maxie said.

"Helena told us that Dr. Obrect killed Victor Cassadine." Lucky said.

"I already knew. She claimed she did it to protect me. Why didn't you charge her?" Nathan asked.

"It was my word against hers, and I was waiting to see if the WSB could find evidence to support it." Anna admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. I couldn't think of a way to tell you."

"There must be some kind of evidence if Helena knows." Lucky said. "She may be willing to give you evidence against someone who killed a Cassadine."

Anna nodded in acknowledgement before asking, "How is your family doing?"

"Lulu is fussing over dad. She can't believe that an imposter has been living his life for the past few months, and she didn't realize it." Lucky responded. "Maybe if I would have been there…"

"Don't even think that way." Maxie interrupted.

"Maxie's right. Some of us thought Luke was acting a little off, but no one even considered that he was an imposter. I don't want to be in the room when someone tells Tracy." Anna said.

"You and I both." Lucky responded. "By the way, Nikolas offered his plane for Robert and Frisco's use. We're hoping you will have room for all of us on the Quartermaine's plane." Lucky said.

"We have plenty of room, but it may be an uncomfortable ride." Anna said.

"Uncomfortable ride where?" Frisco asked as he and Robert entered the room.

"The plane ride home, when you factor in Julian, Alexis, Jason, Sam, Patrick and Robin it may be a very tense ride." Anna responded.

"Yeah, we were going to stop in and check on Robin, but we saw Patrick and Sam heading to see her." Robert said.

"What a mess." Maxie muttered while everyone nodded in agreement.

_* General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital * General Hospital *_

Jason stepped away from Robin as Patrick and Sam entered the room. Robin batted the tears from her face.

The four of them just stared at each other not saying a word.

"Well this is not awkward." Robin finally said with a sigh earning a choked laugh from Sam. "I couldn't think of what to say, so I just thought 'What would Maxie say?'" Robin added with a shrug. "Maxie, she's really alright?"

"Yes. We checked with her physician before we came in here. Bruised and sore, but fine." Patrick responded. "Lucky picked up a change of clothes for you." Patrick set the clothes he brought in on the bed.

"Thanks. The last time I didn't wear scrubs was…" Robin stopped staring at Patrick.

"When you left with Victor." Patrick finished for her. Robin nodded in response.

"Maybe we should go find somewhere private to talk." Jason suggested to Sam feeling that Robin and Patrick needed the privacy as well.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked Robin.

"Victor said he'd kill Jason. I believed him." Robin answered.

"At Crichton Clark, you told me Jason died." Patrick said.

"Victor told me you were there wandering around the building. He said that if I didn't do as he said, he would put a bullet in your brain. He had already killed your son; I couldn't take the chance of him killing you." Robin responded tears in her eyes.

"Victor caused the accident?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I had tried to escape. So he caused the wreck as punishment. I'm not sure he intended for anyone to die, just to scare me. I don't know how the boy played into it, but Victor made it clear that if I didn't follow his orders someone I love would die. He told me that he didn't know if he would start off with Patrick or Emma, though he also liked the options of Maxie and Georgie." Robin responded.

"Georgie is Maxie's daughter with Spinelli." Sam explained to Jason

"I know. I had a long plane ride with Maxie. She rambles even more when she is nervous." Jason answered. "We should let Robin change, and find somewhere private to talk." He once again suggested to Sam.

Sam nodded and led Jason from the room. Jason glancing back to verify Robin was okay before exiting the room.

Robin began to change into the new clothes. "Maxie must have brought these for me." Robin noted as she slipped into the designer top. "Luckily we are the same size. Have you talked to Emma?"

"No, not yet. She's with Mac and Felicia."

"Yeah, Mom called Felicia and filled her in on, well, everything." Robin said. "Apparently, Nikolas has guards stationed outside their home for protection. Uncle Mac had insisted that Britt and Spencer stay with them as well."

"You didn't talk to her?" Patrick asked.

Robin shook her head. "I can't seem to believe that someone else isn't going to come in and take me away again." Robin straightened the clothes and then ran a hand through her hair exposing the slight bruising on her wrist.

"What happened?" Patrick asked taking her arm and looking at the bruises.

"It's from the handcuffs." Robin responded taking a seat on the gurney. "It feels weird to be without them."

"I'm not sure what we should do now." Patrick stated honestly taking a seat next to her.

"I don't either. We will just have to figure it out for our sakes as well as Emma's. I don't expect anything. All my hope seemed to die the moment I knocked on my mother's door, and Helena opened it. I have plenty of family I can stay with when we get home. I would like to see Emma as much as possible. And, I do think I should see someone for PTSD when we get home. I am going to get recommendations from Lainey." Robin said.

"I just don't know how to comprehend any of this at this moment." Patrick admitted running a hand through his hair.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be honest with you. I'm sorry about Gabriel. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you and Emma." Tears streamed down Robin's face.

They were both startled as the nurse stepped in. "I have your release paperwork."

_To be continued_


End file.
